Baby On Board
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Luffy and Usopp talking about old times. Author's Note: A question for readers.
1. Baby

Luffy frowns as he sits upon the figurehead of his ship Sunny, a new challenge and adventure depending how you looked at it, was near; he glances over his shoulder passed the 'flames', and saw Usopp still sitting there as he had been for the last two hours.

"Usopp!" Luffy calls back loudly to his crew and mate, "Come over here and stop worrying!"

The long nose marksman listened to his captain's orders and made his way over like in a dazed. He climbs the figurehead and come to be next to Luffy.

"Luffy..." Usopp utters as soon as he flops down besides his mate; Luffy lefts his arm up and wraps it around Usopp's shoulders.

"Well, its a good thing you're a live and kicking!" Luffy says cheerfully completely dismissing the gloomy and serious air, "That's the main thing!"

"You're not angry?" Usopp asks as he lowers his head down to the sea, watching as it crashed against the ship.

"I was at first..." Luffy admits with a small laugh and patted his best mate's arm, "But I forgave her."

"..." Usopp blinks and lifts his head, "I meant. Are you not angry at me?"

"You?" Luffy says as he raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Why be angry at you? You're the one who got stabbed in the chest..like, twenty times. Chopper said."

"So it was twenty times, huh?" Usopp mumbles as he held a hand to his chest, "I'm shocked Chopper managed to get me back from that."

"Thanks to Brook!" Luffy replies with a grin, "If he hadn't of came around when he did, you would be dead." his grin drops slightly, "I don't think she can forgive herself. So make sure you keep reminding her that you do!"

"Sure!" Usopp says with a firm nod and the pair turn to the waters in front of them, the sun shone down causing the the blue in the distance to shine off like diamonds. "But is the crew going to be alright with this? How is it going to work out? And how is other pirates going to view you as a captain?"

"I don't care." Luffy said with a bit of a laugh, "I am already labelled as insane!" he brings his free hand with to his face, "I am the man who broke in to an Marine island base and made their captain crazy so that he turned on his own men, while I was there I released a wanted man. I destroyed a place called Orange Town and dishonoured their Mayor!"

"Yeah, I heard about that..." Usopp mumbles not believing the words of the newspapers who started to form a so called time line of Straw Hat Luffy's career as a pirate.

"We then fought against a emery pirate crewKrieg Pirates and caused a much loved floating restaurant to almost go out of business!" Luffy goes on grinning happily as he notice that his mate that calmed down while listening.

"I like how they completely missed my entrance," Usopp says with a sigh, well he liked that his village never gotten harm in any way it would have been nice to have his and the other deeds written down in Straw Hat's history in some way. "Wonder why we were blamed for the restaurant?"

"Who knows?" Luffy says with a cheerfully grin, he thinks for a moment trying to remember where he was no to.

"We attacked that what's his face, the one who let Arlong run amok," Usopp says grinning now as he remember reading the newspapers, "Commander Nezumi! It was him you gave you your first bounty. Made war with the Marine he said! After we attacked and stolen off of Arlong Pirates!"

"Then we turned Logue Town up side down!" Luffy says loudly as he grins bolder now, "And fought against Smoker! They say that was the worst storm since records began to hit the town, it was marked the beginning of Straw Hat Luffy's reign of terror!"

"Straw Hat Pirates were said to was defeated more than hundred bounty hunters!" Usopp says in a brave voice as he puffs out his chest, "Never been heard of in those parts!"

"Straw Hat Pirates 'attacked' Alabasta Kingdom and Dum Kingdom," Luffy continues with a small laugh, "Vivi really didn't help our cause!"

"Yeah, we left Dum Kingdom in such a poor state that Alabasta had no choice but to help," Usopp tells Luffy in a stressful manner as he joked, "They even had to install a new king," he shakes his head sadly, "What have we done, their still picking up the pieces even after so many years!"

Luffy laughed out loud at his mate's tone, "And then we completely overruled Mock Town!"

"I think they made a mistake," Usopp points out as he sighs, "They mixed us up with Bellamy or something. Probably because you're name was mention."

"Mmmmm..." Luffy hums as he thinks about this, he never really did much in Mock Town that would make others believe him to 'overrule' it as they put it, "After that was what?"

"G-8! The Base we fell into!" Usopp shouts as he remembers with a laugh, "That was a scary time!"

"Yeah! They really made a big deal out of that!" Luffy says with a laugh as well, "They came up with all those theories and in the end they claim that I'm just mad!"

"Mad? You? Never!" Usopp laughs at this knowing that to the world everything his captain done looked like the work of a mad man.

"Next Water 7..." Luffy says and both fell silent as their memoires of that time caught up with them.

"Straw Hat Luffy tried to assassinate the Mayor," Usopp spoke up breaking the silence that had become heavy, "and kill of some of those working in the shipyard!"

"Yeah," Luffy laughs out as he stares ahead, he gave Usopp's shoulder a quick squeeze a soft reminder that all was forgiven from that time, "A lot of people believed that at the time! After Ice-ossan cleared things up for us while he stayed and rested."

"_Enies Lobby_," Usopp says in a dark low voice making his captain snicker, "_Straw Hat Luffy and his crew became world known_! _Records claim that Luffy gave the order to burn the WG's flag thus __declaring __war on the world it's self_!"

"Shihshishishi!" Luffy held his stomach tighten as he thought about it, at the time he did not know that his actions would made such a dramatic impact on the world scene on a whole; he was just informing them that 'mess with my mate and mess with me'.

"Enies Lobby and the island it was on was completely destroyed!" Usopp says with a frown, he looks at Luffy as he raises his brows, "They did the Buster Call themselves but say that a small crew of pirate levelled it?"

"Really? I don't remember that part," Luffy says as he blinks, "Where was I when that bit was read?"

"...wait I think you fell asleep," Usopp says as he taps his fingers on his lips, "because Nami started moaning about the money you spent on the after party."

"Oh yeah! She did go on a bit!" Luffy mumbles with a pout, it quickly turns back into a grin, "What next?"

"Next are only from rumours," Usopp says as he looks to the sea before them, the sun was high in the sky now, "Ones about we attacked another Shichibuki. Moria. It did not one much into many details."

"After that the most sinister, evil, wicked act!" Luffy grins evilly as he tries to recall the many more words they used to say about him.

"Tenryuubito." Usopp answers him knowing what he meant; the attack of the Tenryuubito.

"Boo. Hiss. Slim. Muck." Luffy shouts to the water, looking to his marksman they both burst out in laugher.

"Enough said!" Usopp says not wanting to continue on about the stuff the newspapers wrote about Luffy in that part.

"Moving on!" Luffy grins this time it did not reach his eyes, "Impel Down! Never has it been known to history for someone to break in! The fact that I got back out was even a bigger shock!"

"Mmm..." Usopp hums as he stares out to the sea wondering if they shoulder go on.

"Then the war!" Luffy's voice came breaking any of Usopp's thoughts, "And I raided Marineford not just once but twice!"

"Again something that's never been known." Usopp commented as he smiles to his friend, "And you were at the thick of it."

"Yep!" Luffy says with a grin as he lets his arm drop at last and stands, "And here another thing that's going to made the world think me mad!"

The captain turns and stares at his crew, he was not sure at what point they came but all were smiling at him. Jumping down he slowly made his way over to the helm where the seat was, sitting there was Robin.

Behind Luffy Usopp followed a little nervous of how Robin would react to him being there, she was the one who stabbed him in the chest twenty times after she found out that she was carrying his child in her belly.

The marksman stands back a bit as he watches his captain leaning over the small bundle in her arms grinning and laughing at whatever was there. Swallowing hard he slowly came forward, the flower woman seeing him there gave him a bright smile.

Luffy quickly gotten himself out the way for Usopp to come over, the marksman stared down at the newborn with a shock expression on his face. Luffy grins at this and turns to look around at the rest of his crew.

Zoro was frowning deeply, Sanji was crying hard, Nami was smiling but at the same time looked worried, Chopper seemed delighted but he did just delivered his first baby by himself, Franky was in tears as well but for a different reason than Sanji's and Brook was yohoing softly.

They all knew that this was going to be a hard time for them and leave them open for an attack since this would no doubt be a weak spot in the future.

"Well I am going to be the first pirate captain in history," Luffy says loudly to his crew, they all turned to him, "To let a child to raised on board his ship. Robin, Usopp thought of a name yet?"

Usopp glances to Robin wondering what she had in mind, he didn't feel like it was his place seeing that whole sleeping with her was a accident to begin with. Robin smiles to him knowing what the man was feeling; she had tried to kill him when he told her to get rid of it without thinking about his words carefully. Luffy had scolded her greatly for this, but soon she was forgiven and Usopp forgave soon after as well.

"Wait is it a boy or girl?" Usopp suddenly asks as he comes over again and stares at the infant, it had a small patch on black hair growing on the top of it's head. Robin simply smiles at the one who fathered her child, a little annoyed that her baby was just called an 'it', surely there was another way to put that.

Luffy grins it was going to be interesting from now on, hopefully Robin won't feel the need to kill Usopp any more now. Turning he glances over at the sea, suddenly a perfect name came to mind.

"Robin!" Luffy cries out making everybody jump at how sudden it was, "I know a name!" Robin smiles much brighter than before and waited for her captain to continue, "How about..."

THE END


	2. Seven or so years later

**AN**: Just something quick, only because you asked so nicely. XD

_Seven or so years later_...

Luffy grins as the remaining marines fled once their captain was knock out cold, it was the pirate's victory. Turning to his crew he stills when he notices an extra person that soon relaxes when he sees it was only Robin's flower clone.

Rushes over he bounces over to Robin, the one that was carrying her daughter in her arms. At the sight of their captain the little girl raises her arms to be picked up, Luffy was more than happy to do so.

The child had long straight smooth black hair, that only just curled at it's ends; her eyes shape and colour was that of her mother's. She had a semi long nose that rounded at it's end, the bridge of which was mother's as well. She wore a simple blue dress with shorts under and sandals upon her feet.

Luffy held the young child up into the air causing her to laugh, he was checking her over for any cuts or bruises. Happy that his youngest crew member was unharmed he bought her to his side, her little legs wrapped around his middle.

Robin became one again and smiled at her captain.

"Right then!" Luffy says loudly as he turns around making sure that everyone was there, "Let's go back to Sunny and have lunch!"

Usopp came over making sure his daughter was fine as well, the little girl saw him there and stared at him. The marksman held his arms out for the child to come to him but she pouted and wrapped her arms around the rubberman's neck.

"She really loves Luffy..." Usopp commented with a large sweat-drop fallen on the side of his face.

"That she does." Robin replies as she follows her captain, "Maybe she will marry Luffy one day?"

"WHAT?!" Usopp screams in shock at the woman's words, "She only seven!"

"I said 'one day'." Robin says clearly amused at the man's dismay, "And she at that age. She thinks Luffy is her prince charming, or in this case 'king charming'." she laughed softly at her own joke.

The Pirate King turned to his god-daughter's parents and grins, with his free arm he waved them over. The mother and father hurries along trying to keep up with the rest, Zoro had been walking with them listening to the woman's teasing.

"Does Luffy even think about marriage?" Zoro asks as he thinks about it, "I mean, he turns down the snake woman every time we see her."

"Just don't get him any ideas." Usopp growls out to the swordsman, "He might wait until she is seventeen or something and marry my baby!"

"I don't think so." Robin replies as she walks the plank to the Sunny, "Luffy may already have a secret lover and have a child of his own somewhere."

Both Zoro and Usopp stopped in their trails, then looking at each in silence they suddenly burst out into laugher. The thought of Luffy keeping anything from them was funny.

Luffy blinks as he watches his two laughing crew members walking aboard. The child sat on his leg watching them also, he patted her hair and smiled bright to the child, he loved Usopp's and Robin's daughter like his own. He was glad they let him named her.

"Ocean, what do you want for lunch?" Luffy asks Ocean, she turns to him with a big grin.

"Meat!" Ocean answers, she always copied the pirate captain.

"Oi Sanji! Bring us meat!" Luffy calls loudly and soon the pair was charting 'meat meat meat' over and over, causing Usopp to slap his face with his own hand in disbelief. Robin just laughed as she walks over to her daughter going to remind the child to eat her vegetables.

…..

So. Usopp and Robin's daughter is named 'Ocean'. Of course this is only a shorten vision of it. Luffy given her this: '_Twinkleflower OceanHeart Gigglepuff Jellynose The Third_'.


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **_

Usopp and Robin were my crack pairing from that story I wrote '**Write Down Ten Random Characters! One**** Piece**'. Where Usopp and Robin get drunk and have a one night stand, later Robin stabs himself over and over, Brook walks in on this and saves him.

**'**

**'''**

**'**

Should I do that other crack pairings that were in that story, as in them having children together?

**'**

**''**

**'''**

**''**

**'**

If you have not read it and not want to read that story, have are a little about what goes on there.

**''**

**''''**

**''''''**

**''''**

**''**

Zoro/Brook (married in '**Write Down Ten Random Characters! One**** Piece**')

Nami/Ace: (married in '**Write Down Ten Random Characters! One**** Piece**' to save Ace's live) Nami likes Ace, but Ace has no interest in her.

One sided Franky/Ace: Franky likes Ace

One sided Ace/Sanji: Ace likes Sanji

Mention of Sanji liking someone but was never said who it was; there is a small hint in the story itself, but I'm not saying.

Luffy and his_ love_r...I do have a story called '**The** **Wait' **where Luffy is waiting for his lover to give birth to his 'child'. Chopper is the only one mentioned in the story, so he his the only one who knows... The lover's name was never mentioned, but I did say that it was his 'wife'.


End file.
